1. Field
The present invention is for containers having markedly simplified construction and special utility for the bulk shipment of fluid or solid materials which may be of a toxic or otherwise hazardous nature including radioactive materials. The invention especially concerns novel construction and features which allow repeated reuse of the container even though it is subjected to rough treatment which normally would puncture or otherwise seriously damage such containers as are presently in use for bulk materials transport.
Of great concern to the hazardous material transporter, user, Federal Regulators and to the environment is the relative ease with which such conventional containers can be damaged in accidents, often resulting in leaks and spills of toxic or otherwise dangerous chemicals. Such incidents also occur where containers are moved about and stacked or loaded and unloaded on vehicles by fork-lift trucks or the like. During such operations, puncture or other severe damage to the container often occurs. As a result of these experiences, Federal Regulations now substantially restrict the reuse of chemical containers and costly disposal thereof is the necessary consequence.
2. Prior Art
For an even more onerous use of such containers there has been a need for a new generation of shipping container or packages for the nuclear industry for many years in that the presently utilized fleet of shipping containers is based on 40 year old technology and many of them no longer meet the current regulations such as those regulations recited for packages in 10 CFR 71.71 et seq. Due to recent changes in the regulations many older packages are obsolete due to their inability to successfully pass new more stringent requirements. Several of the staple packages are being removed as options for transport and the industry is in need of a cost effective, safe and reliable alternative. Such containers or packages which find utility for many applications but which may be unsuited for transporting, e.g., uranium dioxide, uranyl nitrate hex hydrate, U233, PU/PuO2/MOX and various neutron sources, are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,595,319; 2,148,278; 2,575,283; 2,596,244; 3,197,066; 3,294,271; 4,184,609; 4,712,711; 4,986,436; and 4,989,447.
The present container construction markedly improves the strength and structural integrity of hazardous material containers and makes them reusable. In this regard, the present container can utilize a conventional ring ribbed 55 gal. drum or the like and slide down into it a substantially complete containment vessel and protective shell which has longitudinal strengthening ribs on the exterior longitudinal surface of the shell, which structure facilitates the final assembly and welding together of the container components including the 55 gal. drum.